Combination tools are commercially available; however, such tools are frequently large or bulky in nature, making them inconvenient for a user to carry. Due in part to their large or bulky size, users are often reluctant to carry the tool and as a result such tools are not readily available when needed.
While previous attempts have been made to develop miniaturized versions of combination tools, frequently such miniaturized tools are constructed of materials that are not suitable for withstanding the stresses typically placed on them when used for their intended purposes. For example, torque forces applied to such tools may cause them to bend, warp or even break, thereby negating the utility of such tools. As a result, such tools have been made suitably strong by designing them with a substantially thickened body, which renders such tool obtrusive to carry by discerning users.
Needed are combination or multi-function tools and devices that are capable of being easily carried unobtrusively by a user. Particularly needed are convenient, portable combination tools that can withstand forces that are typically applied to such tools during routine operation while resisting bending, warping or breaking. Preferably, such tools would afford a user with access to multiple tools in a compact and low profile design.